¡Viva la llama de la juventud!
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [oneshot][leegaa] Gaara tiene que quedarse en casa de Lee mientras que hace tratos con Tsunade. Una noche mientras observan la luna, deciden confesarse ¿pero de que manera? ¿que tiene que ver la llama de la juventud en todo esto? ¡feliz cumple lale chan!


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Bueno, este pequeño oneshot va para lale-chan, que fue su cumpleaños y la verdad es que no me acordé UU así que aunque viene con retraso, algo es algo, además, que esta pareja no está dentro de mi bolsa de gustos XD aunque tampoco la aborrezco, es una más y punto XD de todas formas me ha costado lo indecible UU **_

_**Espero que te guste y que sepas que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Lee, así que perdón por las variaciones de carácter UU**_

**¡VIVA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!**

Lee se encaminó hacia su casa, llevaba más de dos horas corriendo, dando las vueltas prometidas a su queridísimo sensei. Se paró frente la puerta aun dando saltitos, y metiéndose bruscamente la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón se dispuso a abrir la puerta para entrar.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, consiguiendo que se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Hace unos días, Gaara había llegado para firmas unos cuantos tratados con la Godaime, sin embargo, por culpa de las prisas no había reservado habitaciones en ningún hostal. La casualidad, hizo que Lee se dirigiera hacia el despacho de la Hokage para dejarle un informe en ese mismo momento.

No pudo evitar sudar a mares cuando la mafiosa de Tsunade comenzó a sonreírle de esa forma tan maliciosa, y después de ello, ya iban ambos, él y Gaara hacia su casa, sin decirse una palabra y totalmente incómodos.

Suspiró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a la llave de la luz que había frente al salón. No le dio tiempo a encenderla, dos pequeñas luces se dirigieron a él, quién, dándose la vuelta en el sofá lo observaba.

**-¡Ga-Gaara-kun!-,** saludó con cierto temblor en la voz, **-pareces un gato ¿Qué haces a oscuras?-.**

Terminó por encender la luz y rodear el sillón para sentarse a su lado. Gaara seguía mirándolo sin decir nada, esperando a sentir el calor a su lado. Sus ojos aqua se centraron en la cara de su anfitrión y descansaron allí sin intención alguna.

Sin más, el Kazekage señaló la ventana y él mismo se volvió también para observarla.

**-Con las luces apagadas se ven mejor la estrellas y esa luna…-,** guardó silencio por un momentos, **-es bonita, en Suna es difícil verla, normalmente la arena suele taparla-.**

**-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo!-,** comentó entendiendo lo sucedido. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá y pasó un brazo por detrás del cabezal, pegando más su cuerpo al del pelirrojo, inconscientemente, **-solo he estado una vez en Suna y no he reparado en ello-.**

Gaara se quedó paralizado. Mientras intentaba mirar la luna, no podía dejar de desconcentrarse a causar del calor que tenía contra su espalda. El brazo le Lee casi le rozaba los hombros y su pecho lo tenía apoyado contra su brazo.

Lentamente volvió la cabeza hasta mirarle, encontrando la frente arrugada del moreno, quién se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso por culpa de aquellos intimidantes ojos verdes.

**-Lee, estás caliente…-,** levantó la mano y la pasó sobre la goma verde que cubría su pecho.

El pobre Lee no pudo más que sonreír algo perturbado, notando como una gotaza de sudor comenzaba a bajarle por la sien y le recorría la cara.

**-Es que vengo de correr, Gaara-kun-,** fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder, después de todo, era la verdad ¿no?

Gaara desplazó su dedo por la frente de Lee, viajó por ella y recorrió el mismo camino que la gota, hasta darle alcance y recogerla. El moreno tragó saliva y ambos observaron como el menor deshacía la gotita de sudor con sus dedos, para después limpiarse la mano en los pantalones.

**-Estoy confuso…-,** la voz le salió bajita e insegura…

Gaara se echó completamente en el sillón y levantó la cabeza hacia el techo, estaba totalmente confundido ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que aquel muchacho un año mayor que él le hacía a su mente?

**-¿Por qué?-,** preguntó Lee curvando la cabeza hacia un lado, de repente, y sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, pegó un salto poniéndose en pie y sus ojos comenzaron a arder, -¡**estas enamorado! ¡la llama de la juventud arde más fuerte en verano!-.**

El Kazekage lo miraba impasible, como si aquel grito de pasión ni le sorprendiera ni le importase. Simplemente pensó en lo dicho.

**-¿Qué es la llama de la juventud?-.**

Los ojos de Lee pasaron de arder a ser puras estrellitas. Totalmente ilusionado se volvió a sentar a su lado y le cogió de las manos, acercándose a su cara. Gaara abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal y se sonrojó, aunque ni él mismo sabía porque.

**-La llama de la juventud es el deseo de crecer, de luchar, de superarse. Es algo que recorre nuestro cuerpo y explota-.**

**-¿Cómo un orgasmo?-,** el pelirrojo alzó una ceja. No lo entendía.

Ahora le tocó a Lee ponerse como un tomate. Le soltó las manos de golpe y se tocó la barbilla, pensativo.

**-Jejeje… eh… cuando lo consigues, se podría decir que si… mmm…-.**

-**Entonces, creo que si, estoy enamorado-.**

La frase salió con un toque despreocupado, casi con un tono inexpresivo. Gaara se mantenía calmado y hasta distante. Lee no sabía que hacer, por un lado se sentía esperanzado pero por el otro… inseguro.

**-¿Y de quién?-,** al ver como Gaara achicaba los ojos y le miraba resentido, movió las manos tontamente en señal de disculpa, **-por supuesto, Gaara-kun. Si quieres decírmelo-.**

El kage siguió mirándolo, sus ojos verdes parecían haber empezado a brillar de nuevo, tiñéndose de un tonillo dorado en el centro. Sin ser consciente de ello, se llevó dos dedos a los labios y empezó a acariciárselos, inseguro. Él tenía una puesto que cubrir, una aldea que llevar ¿Cómo podía seguir pensando en algo tan poco real como aquello? Pero lo tenía delante, a la única persona a parte de Naruto que conseguía trastornarlo, aunque al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que eran diferentes.

Por Naruto sentía admiración, hasta cariño, pero con Lee… había tenido su primera erección, así de claro. Al principio se la miró distante, como si no la entendiera, hacía años que estaba quieta ¿Por qué se movía cuando vio a Lee desnudo salir de aquel lado? A partir de aquel momento y luego de unas cuantas palabras con su hermano Kankuro, conoció lo que se sentía al tener un orgasmo… Se sintió bien.

**-¿Serviría de algo si te dijera de quién creo que estoy enamorado?-,** de nuevo su expresión impasible.

Lee alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, aquel "creo" le había puesto algo nervioso. ¿Y si no le decía que era él, y si era otro? ¡Pero era una tontería! El Kazekage nunca se fijaría en alguien como él.

**-No lo se…-,** dijo algo más bajito de lo normal, **-a lo mejor te quedarías más tranquilo si lo compartieras-.**

Gaara se sorprendió por el cambio que había tenido Lee ¿Qué hacía apagado cuando era una persona súper hiperactiva? De todas formas, no perdía nada diciéndoselo, ya que ni él mismo lo comprendía.

**-Tú-.**

**-Ah, vale lo entiendo…-,** de repente, quitó esa expresión triste y se volvió hacia él, pegando tal salto que casi se cae del sillón, **-¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡YO!?-,** no se lo podía creer.

El pelirrojo seguía recto en su sitio, no entendía porque había tenido esa reacción.

**-Si, pero si te provoco algún problema, puedo irme-.**

**-¡NO, NO, NO!-,** gritó cogiéndole de ambas manos como antes había echo, **-no es eso…-,** soltó más calmado, para después mirarlo con ojos ilusionados y apretarle los blanquitos dedos, **-es que… ¡TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS!-.**

Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

**-Vale-.**

Lee sonrió nerviosamente, esperaba algo un poco más feliz. Pero lo comprendió, Gaara era así, y él tendría que conformarse.

Lentamente, contempló su clarita cara, la forma redondeada de su mandíbula, los húmedos y finos labios quietos y seguros, su puntiaguda nariz, la sutileza de sus cabellos rojos, esparramados con armonía por todo su rostro, y aquellos ojos… verdes claro, brillantes y pálidos a la vez… en un contraste que le hacía perder la cabeza.

Tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más, arrimando su cuerpo al suyo al mismo ritmo que su cara.

**-Esto… Gaara-kun…-.**

Gaara se soltó del agarre de sus manos y ascendió sus manos hasta los hombros contrarios, fuertes y completamente duros, como siempre había imaginado que serían. Sin previo aviso, restó la distancia que había y se hundió en su boca.

Lee no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemidito de placer. Se acercó más a la vez que abría la boca para rebosarla en la contraría, agarrándose a la pequeña cintura mientras se echaba sobre él.

El beso comenzó a intensificarse, correspondido con fogosos suspiros y muestras de saliva, que escapaban de ambas bocas, dejando que corrieran por sus barbillas. Lee le dio un pequeño piquito antes de separarse, lo suficiente para poder mirarse a los ojos. Se sentía ruborizado, y aun podía saborear el calor de la lengua del pelirrojo sobre la suya.

**-Ga-Gaara-kun…-,** susurró, completamente atontado.

Gaara seguía igual que siempre, sin alterarse. Le acarició los cabellos negros y desplazó su cuerpo hacia delante, rozándole con los labios la mejilla y dejando un rastro de suavidad por ella.

**-Ya es hora de que me enseñes lo que es-.**

Lee cerró los ojos por la sensación, y le costó horrores concentrarse lo suficiente para saber lo que decía.

**-Yo… Gaara-kun, no te… entiendo…-.**

Siguió rozándole la cara con los labios, hasta llegar a su oreja. Allí, con extrema suavidad, se acercó y suspiró cálidamente, logrando que el pobre moreno tuviera que echar mano a su entrepierna y agarrarla con fuerza, soportando el pinchazo de placer que le había recorrido brutalmente la ingle.

**-Lo que es la llama de la juventud-.**

Lee sorprendido, lo separó de sí y lo agarró por los hombros, intentando mirarlo a la cara.

**-¿Cómo?-.**

Sintió un empujón en el pecho y su espalda se estrelló contra el sillón. El peso que notó sobre sus caderas lo sobresaltó, pero no más cuando abrió los ojos y apreció como Gaara se le había subido encima y se rozaba contra él.

**-Enséñame tu llama de la juventud…-,** le susurró de nuevo, frente a su boca, momentos antes de cerrarse sobre ella y lamerla, muy despacio.

Lee tembló de placer y cerró los ojos, imaginándole lo que le esperaba.

"_¡GRACIAS GAI-SENSEI! ¡VIVA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!"_

**--**

_**Jajaja XD pero que tontería jaja XD lo siento lale-chan, pero es a lo más que he conseguido llegar. Aunque algo es algo ¿ne?**_

_**Gaara ha salido más que bien, pues realmente se comporta así XD pero Lee no se UU es la primera vez que lo uso para un fic, es que no lo he puesto ni de secundario, ni de extra jajaja XD pobrecito lo tenía marginado jajaja XD Espero que te haya gustado, ya que tampoco hay muchos leegaa por ahí sueltos… **_

_**No es nada del otro mundo pero bueno!! Lo intenté XD**_

_**Chicas, después de este mini oneshot, os veo dentro de poquitos días en el capi nuevo de luz y oscuridad, xao!**_


End file.
